


【源声】I think I

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 17





	【源声】I think I

崔始源没有想到会有人专门在更衣室门口等他。他记得这个人，毕竟连着一周每天站在同一个位置看他跳舞的人他没有理由注意不到。  
“可以请你喝一杯么？”男人笑着问他，酒杯却已经递到他手里。  
“如果你不介意我现在这样的话，”他指了指自己身上，“乐意至极。”  
跟衣冠不整相比的话应该算是风光正好了，少了几颗扣子的衬衣揉得皱巴巴的胡乱搭在身上，下台前还堆在地上的裤子在从台上走下来的这几步路里被将将提上，裤腰松垮地挂着胯骨拉链也才马马虎虎地拉上一半。男人把手里的丝巾搭在他的脖子上打了个松散的结，说着要还原他上台时的装扮，又在收回手的时候把手伸进衬衣里拨开盖住一半胸膛的前襟。  
台上又开始了新一轮演出，昏暗的走廊里只剩下不远处传来的口哨声和盯着他看的亮晶晶的眼睛。他晃了晃空掉的杯子，问男人要不要再来一杯。男人摇摇头说喝酒误事，搭在眉骨上的刘海随着动作扫过皮肤，把介于紫色和粉色之间的灯光切得细碎。  
是个很漂亮的男人。崔始源再一次在心里做出结论，上一次是这个男人问他要不要喝一杯的时候。不过显然男人的漂亮不是特立独行只有少数人能欣赏的美，穿戴整齐准备下班的同事拉开更衣室的门就看见被照亮的漂亮脸庞，再看看裤子已经要从胯骨上被顶下来的崔始源，拍了拍他的屁股吹了个响亮的口哨。  
“润滑剂借你，就在我柜子里，新买的，便宜你小子了。”他没有刻意压低声音，即使台前人声鼎沸也能听得一清二楚。崔始源还没来得及瞪他男人就笑出了声，短促的一声之后又好像意识到不太合适，抿着嘴笑到胸膛都在颤抖。  
“杯子帮你们收走了，不用谢。”看热闹不嫌事大的同事从崔始源手里抓过杯子就跑了，走廊里又只剩下尴尬地摸着鼻子的崔始源和盯着他看的笑弯了的眼睛。

“所以要不要用他的润滑，“还是等一会儿去开房的路上在便利店买一瓶？”  
他从镜子里看着身后小狐狸一样的男人。男人只矮了他一点点，骨架再怎么小也还是露出半张脸来。这次是把额头露出来的那半张脸了，修得锋利的眉和被酒精泡得湿润的眼角从他耳后探出来，没有半点刚才在走廊昏暗灯光里细碎的脆弱，倒像是用美貌做了一支箭直直插进他的胸口。他抓住男人徘徊在内裤边缘的手转了个身，把这只手塞进半开的拉链里，用另一只手揽着男人的肩膀摁进怀中。  
他回报给男人同样炽热的呼吸：“现在要去开间房么？”  
男人拧了一把手里的肉把手抽出来，掌心那点湿黏的感觉都被他抹在崔始源的裤子上：“我不喜欢用别人的东西。”  
“那刚好，”崔始源推着他倒在沙发上，从一堆衣服下面拽出自己的包，“我也有一支新的。”  
真的是全新的，新到男人看到包装就笑出了声音：“你从来没考虑过提枪上阵的时候还要拆两层包装的问题么？”  
崔始源的注意力从封口的金属层挪到男人的脸上，盯着他看了几秒又专心鼓捣那片对于他的手指来说太迷你的金属箔：“没有，我从来没准备过这些。而且买它的时候确实没考虑过会等到你来找我。”  
“看你样子也不需要。”男人从他手里接过润滑剂，用小指轻轻一挑就揭开了封口，“所以你是蓄谋已久？如果我不来这支润滑剂你就永远不打算拆开了？”  
“不会的，”崔始源抱着男人坐在自己腿上，从衣服堆里翻出自己的大衣在沙发上摊开，“我会去找你，可能明天或者后天。”  
男人扭了扭屁股又往前挪了一点，硬硬的两根隔着裤子先打了个招呼。“你才不会，说不定这支到时候就用到别人的屁股里。”他捧着崔始源的脸去啃长了胡子的毛剌剌的下巴，嘴里衔着黑乎乎的一团口齿不清地嘟囔着：“你们这些人都是这样，花言巧语的，那些话用屁股思考都没人会信。”  
“可我觉得还是它要捅到你屁股里，”崔始源向上顶了顶胯，“毕竟他们都没有你好看。”  
男人把几分钟前那声轻佻的口哨学了九成九，手滑到他的胸口把放松的肌肉挤到一起又松开，再去捏两颗深褐色的乳粒：“你承认你这是见色起意了？色欲熏心伤神伤身，还是注意点吧。”  
“还是共勉吧。”崔始源一手托着男人的屁股一手把他的裤子扒下来，“你是不是太瘦了，这么轻抱起来都快没有感觉了。”  
“怕你把我顶在墙上干的时候会累……唔别掐……”  
他才不管男人的要不要，只顾着把手伸进衣服里去玩儿男人的胸。和自己的比起来实在算不上好玩儿，看样子是练过，但是薄薄的一片摸起来也没有饱满的手感，可偏偏又那么敏感，软软的一小团握在手心里不管是揉还是捏都会让男人晃着屁股用阴茎蹭他的小腹。  
“像女孩子一样啊……”他的手盖着两块白白软软的胸，用掌心去磨已经充血的乳尖，磨得男人把本来抓着他胸肌的手放到他手腕上。  
“嗯……轻一点……就是和女孩子一样啊，因为减重减过头了。”男人完全不避讳这些事，一只手压在崔始源的手背上掌控着他的节奏，一手抓着崔始源摁到下面，“可这里是男孩子啊。你都喜欢的，不是么？”  
崔始源的额角突突跳了几下，他被这个人捏得死死的。他看着眼前张张合合的红艳嘴唇，只能手下发力把男人也捏得死死的。

男人跪坐在他腿上看着他认认真真把润滑剂的瓶口对准手指，试图保证挤出来的每一毫升液体都停留在正确的指节上时，突然问他：“你不问问我叫什么么？”  
崔始源实在专注，连眼皮都没抬，只是“嗯？”了一声算是回应了。  
“我怕你把我屁股捅烂了送到医院去医生问你你说不出来怪尴尬的。”男人抓过润滑剂往自己手心挤了一坨，沾湿了手指就往后面伸，“我现在真的相信你从来没准备过这些了。你这算是要为我破例么哈哈哈哈。”  
他按了按穴口先插进去半根手指，皱着眉适应了一下才把中指上突出的骨节也塞了进去。向外抽时轻微黏腻的声音混在两个人的呼吸里，让呼出的气息更加炙热。他把食指也并了上去，两个指尖破开软肉一点一点向深处进发，忽然被第三根手指带着直接捅到底。  
短促的呻吟梗在喉咙里，男人绷紧上身直直砸在崔始源肩膀上，泄愤似的咬住鼓胀的三角肌，叼着皮肉不住地颤抖。崔始源被他的颤抖打扰到，腾出一只手摁住他的腰，也不在意发力的时候被咬得更疼。  
“怕你手指太短满足不了自己。”那根明显更加粗长的手指勾着肠壁上下滑动，指尖探进更深的地方把内壁刮得湿漉漉的。男人把自己的手指往外抽，却被他曲起指节摁着指尖在肠壁上打转，来回摸索寻找前列腺。“而且我知道你不会告诉我。”  
“唔嗯……”男人尖瘦的下巴抵着他的肩胛骨，向上拔着身子想把两个人的手抽出来，又被崔始源勾着内壁拉了回来，“我还以为你什么都不会干。”  
最终他还是把手抽出来了，和崔始源那根湿漉漉的手指一起，然后又被三根四根手指侵犯着。几根手指插在里面开开合合，和着外面音乐的节奏，搅出的水声都盖过一墙之隔舞台下的欢呼。  
两根湿黏的手指沿着崔始源背肌中间的沟壑慢慢爬上后颈，摁在颈骨的凸起上把他的下巴固定在男人的颈窝里。他们像交颈的天鹅，黑色的胡须蹭着白嫩的脖颈，随着扩张的动作来来回回磨得皮肤一片通红。微长硬挺的胡茬擦过皮肤时发出沙沙的声音，刷过男人的神经让他把手指咬得更紧。  
“我愿意学习。”崔始源抽出手指拍了拍男人的屁股。男人撑着他的胸膛往前挪了挪，舒芙蕾一样的臀肉挤压着已经直戳戳向上的阴茎，把它压在臀缝里前后摩擦。薄乳胶下饱满红亮的顶端被穴口连着嘬了好几口，胸口也被摁出几个乱七八糟的手印。  
他馋得心焦却又不说什么，把手伸进男人的衬衣里，摸到内搭两边的开口顺着滑进去，一根一根抚过突出的肋骨，最后把虎口卡在肋骨上缘，用拇指摁着充血的乳头打转。酸胀的感觉让男人一下子软了腰，吃了半根进去趴在他肩膀上哼哼唧唧让他别再揉了。他倒是真的没有再揉，手指摁在那里卡住身体把人拎起来，顶着前列腺直接插到底。一直顶在他小腹上的顶端随着动作的起伏被腹肌的纹路刮来刮去，要射不射地挂着浑浊的泪珠。  
男人把上身贴过去，软软的胸脯隔着衣服和崔始源的胸肌挤在一起，偶尔顶上崔始源的乳头爽得他用脖子去蹭崔始源毛剌剌的下巴。他胡乱动着想要再蹭两下，下面又缩得紧，咬着崔始源那一根把里面滚烫柔嫩的肉也胡乱捅开。崔始源摁着他的腰把他钉在胯上，腾出一只手去盖住左边的胸口。那颗乳头被他掌心的温度烫了一下，连带着下面也裹着火热的一根动了动。  
他被人玩着乳头插着屁股，眼角烧得通红却挺着背瞟了崔始源一眼。崔始源被他这一眼看得心口发痒，掐着他的腰使劲往里撞。  
“嗯……你跳舞真的很难看……”他的脖子下巴被啃的红通通湿淋淋，好不容易躲开崔始源亲上来的嘴冷不丁冒出一句这么不合时宜的话。  
被质疑了专业水平的人也不生气，捉着他的唇亲了几下又拿长着胡茬的脸去蹭，让软软的嘴唇一路蹭到耳边：“你说，我听着呢。嘶……别夹。”乳头被男人拧了一下他才彻底停下来，眯着眼等着眼睛嘴巴脖子乳头都红艳艳的男人给自己做教学指导。  
男人扶着他的肩膀坐起来一点，拔出一截阴茎让剩下的部分抵着前列腺。“有没有人说过你扭胯像是机器大猩猩跳舞？”  
他想象了一下，非常不合时宜地笑了出来，然后又在男人的动作示范中戛然而止。  
柔软的腰带动屁股坐在他身上起伏，微微发力的臀肉在他手下变得饱满。露在外面的那截被吞进去，暖暖地转了半圈又被晾在更衣室微凉的空气里。  
“不管哪个方向你都扭得像是没上润滑油。”男人还没忘记点评，换了个方向继续吞吐他的阴茎。向前顶胯时被顶端一点点划过的肠壁咬得死紧，抬臀的时候又舍不得松开。  
可真的是太难的一课了，崔始源困扰得额角都绷起血管来。

男人被提着胯骨放倒在大衣上的时候还在问“你有没有学会啊”。崔始源听了软绵绵又带着明晃晃笑意的问话从他身体里退出来，低头看脚踝勾在他腰上拦着他继续往后退的男人。  
他身上本该是暖暖的白色，被操了一阵现在泛起粉红，堆叠的上衣下露出的胸口和小腹上又糊了一层薄薄的水光，在更衣室白晃晃的灯下像裹了糖壳的半熟的草莓。崔始源握着他细瘦的脚踝推着他敞开双腿，又拉着他的胳膊让他自己抱好。男人小小地呜咽了一声，像是被什么刺激到了。崔始源在他跪得艳红的膝盖上吻了一下，彻底离开了那个温柔乡。  
在台下咬着嘴唇把呻吟都吞进肚子里的男人现在终于可以肆无忌惮地让崔始源听到他黏稠的欲求不满的叫声。他的眼神钉在崔始源的裤腰上，那双手每拉着裤子向下一寸他的喘息就更浓重一分，断续急促得像是再不被滋润就要干枯而死的蔷薇，他的水源就在他身前晃晃悠悠，可他却挨也挨不到。他忽然开始气这个人无端的敬业了，偏偏这种时候还要这样色气勾人，却忘了自己在台下已经脑补过无数次同样的画面。他看着崔始源从裤腰上抽出丝巾又把裤子踢在一边狠狠地闭了下眼，一声“啊——”拐了三四个弯最后变成滚烫的气音。他不敢再睁眼，崔始源太明白什么能刺激到他，他怕撞进他眼里的每一道肌肉线条每一滴滚烫汗珠都能把他带上高潮。  
崔始源也不逼他，听着轻哼在他手腕上打了一个松垮的结，轻轻发力就可以挣开，但是他知道身下这个人不会。他托着男人的屁股又把自己那根家伙送进温暖的肠道，弯下腰顶着敏感点一路操进去。男人的腿被他压着箍在臂弯里，双手十指相扣以虔诚的姿势放在胸前，闭着眼像是真的在祈祷。  
上帝会让他的欲望得到满足。  
“你睁开眼，睁开眼看看我学得好不好。”崔始源亲了亲他的眼角，上半身的重量全都放在他的腿间，紧紧贴着他的屁股摆着胯。他学得比男人教的更好，一根阴茎完完整整插在里面，只有深和更深。  
男人的眼皮动了动，眼珠跟着划圈的动作转了两下还是没有睁开，但是屁股却越夹越紧。崔始源抬起上半身，压着他的膝盖抵在肩窝里让他打开得像一只蚌，柔嫩的肉都无处可藏。滚烫的性器仿佛一根螺栓，转动着把肠肉打磨出最契合的纹路。他挡不住被旋进身体的快感，眼角和阴茎上的泪都摇摇欲坠。  
门外忽然响起嘈杂的脚步声，还有男孩子低沉愉悦的对话。  
崔始源看着男人眼角的那滴泪在睁开眼的瞬间滚落下来，他沿着泪水的痕迹用舌尖去追那颗泪，舔湿了男人的鬓角。  
“你猜他们知不知道有人在沙发上被干的眼泪都流出来？”他贴在男人耳边吹着气问他，扭着胯让那根东西在里面使劲转了两圈，解开男人手腕上的丝巾揽着他站了起来。  
他一手托着男人的屁股一手在化妆台上扫来扫去，什么钱包手机都当啷啷落进篮子里。男人被他顶得脑子发懵，勾在他肩膀上的手胡乱挠出几道指甲印，半天才昏沉沉问出一句“你在干嘛”。他踢着塞满了衣服的篮子往门边走去，顺手关了更衣室的灯：“我在想办法让你的屁股不被别人看见。”  
门外的男孩拧了拧门把又咣咣砸了两下门，冲里面喊着：“始源哥我妈叫我回家吃饭我不能光着屁股回家。”里面没什么动静，过了一会儿门锁卡啦啦响了两声然后从里面丢出来一个脏衣篮：“赶快滚回家别让你妈知道你屁股被人看了。”几个男孩还没来得及看清被走廊灯光照得粉紫的脚尖门又砰地关上。  
再开灯的时候男人已经射了，黑色的内搭上沾了一串白色的星星。崔始源把他抵在门上腾出一只手去摸他湿漉漉的脸，上面糊着不知道是害怕还是高潮逼出来的泪水。他还插在里面，高潮过后的内壁无规律地轻轻咬着他让他忍不住又动了两下。男人啃着他的下巴含含糊糊地骂他混蛋，红着眼瞪他怎么看都像是在撒娇。他再动几下男人又流出眼泪，嘟囔着不舒服使劲儿推他胸口。刚才的高潮把男人推得太高，现在还在空中飘飘落不下。  
他也不勉强男人，抽出阴茎抱着男人倒在沙发上，把人圈在怀里一下下给人顺毛。男人的额头抵着他的肩膀，泄愤似的在他胸口留下几个牙印又把他还被发胶固定着的头发抓得一团糟。他还硬着的阴茎蹭在那团软软的肉上又冒出些水来，和射出来的精液糊在一起。男人动了动腿想要躲开那根东西，被他摁着屁股又压回身前：“别走……马上就好。”他顶着乱七八糟的头发往男人颈窝里拱，偶尔露出湿漉漉的眼睛让男人无从拒绝。  
他拉着男人的手握在自己阴茎上，带着那只小小的手一起上下撸动，把长了薄茧的食指摁在顶端的小孔上来回摩擦。男人耳朵都红了，滚烫的脸颊埋在他怀里，等他射出来赶忙把手上沾的黏液抹在他肚子上。

可能过了几分钟，也可能更长一些，两个人裹在光滑的大衣内衬里耳边只有对方的呼吸。男人小声说着腰疼然后把膝盖搭在崔始源腿上，抻开骨节拉着他温热的手捂在后腰上。  
“钟云。”男人在崔始源怀里向上蹭了蹭，额头贴着他的下巴，“我叫金钟云。”  
崔始源没料到自己会得到他的名字，反应过来之后把人搂得更紧：“但是我真的叫始源，不是什么上台才会用的名字。”  
“啊……那还真的是没想到啊……”  
“因为这个不是工作，是爱好。”崔始源掂了掂他的屁股，两根半硬的性器刚好撞在一起。  
“唔……不做了。”金钟云的膝盖滑下来顶着他的胯骨，夹在两个人中间的手也向外推他的胸膛。  
“好了好了不做了，但是我要为刚才的事道歉。”崔始源从沙发上翻下来，握着金钟云的小腿把他拖到沙发边上，半个屁股都悬在外面。金钟云看他跪下忽然明白他要做什么了，脚踩在他的肩膀上阻止他靠近，被他挠了两下膝盖窝又软了下来。  
柔软的舌尖从会阴画出一条反光的亮线，穿过两颗浑圆的肉球沿着阴茎下面的那根筋一路画到饱胀的顶端。只这么一下小孔里又淌出一小股液体，弄得湿漉漉一片分不清是唾液还是前液。崔始源的舌头压着止不住向外流水的头部打了几个转，舔得金钟云大腿根都在发颤，才把那些液体固体还有浓烈的情欲的味道都吞进嘴里。他没有给金钟云适应的时间，吞得极深的头部直接顶在放松的喉咙口，被丝滑的黏膜包裹住忠实地传达着他体内的温度。挤在不断胀大的阴茎下的舌头没有太多的活动空间，贴着茎身轻微的滑动让那根筋又紧绷了几分。  
金钟云甚至发不出一点声音，快感聚集得太快，把他的神志全都蒸发掉。他把脸埋在折过来的大衣领子里，不去看天花板上白亮的灯和被他摁在身下的前后移动的发顶，任由自己空荡荡的思绪落回有崔始源的舞台。领子上残留的香水味让他的大脑被崔始源一点也不流畅的wave和顶胯填得满满的，迷幻的舞台灯光下饱满的下身给他的胸膛染上潮红。  
突然的胀大让崔始源感受到金钟云莫名的兴奋，抬眼看见金钟云盖在衣领下的脸他便心下了然。金钟云看不见他的动作他就更肆无忌惮起来，趁着吞吐的动作用硬硬的胡茬把金钟云大腿内侧磨得通红，又在含到最深处的时候托着鼓胀的肉球往下巴上蹭，无法分辨的痛痒让本就逐渐收缩的囊袋又抖了抖。  
高潮来得猝不及防，他托着金钟云的屁股在腿间胡乱磨蹭，侧脸贴着腹股沟滑过的时候被突然射了满嘴，第一股精液打在喉咙口呛得他咳嗽不止，剩下的射了他满脸。  
金钟云蜷在大衣上颤抖着平复刚才的刺激，半晌才探出两只红红的眼睛去看被自己颜射的男人。他伸出手抹掉崔始源眉骨上的液体，撑起身在上面轻轻吻了一下。崔始源把他裹在大衣里抱在腿上，任由他一点点舔干净自己脸上乱七八糟的体液，最后咬着他的唇问他“就这么喜欢么”。金钟云点了点头，又觉得不够似的伸出舌头舔了舔毛绒绒的人中。  
“好喜欢啊……还有扭胯也真的好喜欢啊……”  
“不是嫌很难看么？”  
“嗯，很难看，但是很喜欢。还有这里，也好喜欢。”金钟云的手从大衣袖子里伸出来，按着崔始源的胸肌摸来摸去。  
“嘶……别乱摸。”崔始源拍了下他的屁股提醒他。他在柔软放松的胸上狠狠揉了两把才罢手，没一会儿又用手指沿着腹肌的线条来回摸索。  
“要打烊了，再过十分钟就该拉闸了。”  
他还是不听，两根手指滑到阴茎旁边卷起几根毛发轻轻向外揪，非要逼出崔始源咬紧牙关的声音才大发慈悲地放开手。崔始源去抓他，却被他整个人从大衣里脱了出来，滑溜溜像一尾鱼。  
“关了灯我也知道你那根在哪儿。”金钟云从崔始源的裤子下面拎出自己的裤子穿上，又把衬衣系了几颗扣子挡住内搭上干掉的精液。  
崔始源翘着半硬的一根坐在沙发上看他对着镜子整理晕开的眼妆，从镜子里对上他的眼神收获一个wink。“那你不打算在灯开着的时候先帮我解决一下么？”那根湿亮亮的东西流氓似的晃了晃，被摁着茎身压下去又弹回小腹上，甩出一滴水花。  
金钟云从化妆台上找出贴着崔始源名字的人发胶把散下来的刘海重新固定好，收拾妥当之后走到崔始源面前转了个圈：“好看么？”  
“好看，脱了更好看。”  
金钟云蹲在他腿间抬起头，眼睛亮得吓人。他握着金钟云的肩膀想把人拉起来，说着不用这样用手就可以，结果换来金钟云一串毫不收敛的大笑。  
他的阴茎被金钟云撸了几下变得更硬，顶端冒出水来流到凸起的青筋上。三下，再来三下就能射在他手腕上。可金钟云哪会让他如愿，他闭着眼享受快感，金钟云就从沙发上摸出之前那条丝巾，捏着边角滑过半张的小孔，在他还沉浸在凉而滑的触感里的时候飞快地在冠状沟下面一点打了个蝴蝶结，又在他惊讶的目光中学着他刚才的动作把阴茎摁下再松手，涌出的体液甩出一道小小的弧线。  
“下次，下次脱给你看。”金钟云捧着他的脸吧唧亲了一口，又啃了下他的下巴，不顾他难以置信的眼神和流着泪乞求快感的性器拍拍他的脸扭着屁股走了。  
一定是故意的，崔始源握着蝴蝶结来回撸动，脑子里全都是金钟云离开背影里摇摇晃晃的小屁股。快高潮的时候他把蝴蝶结盖在胀得深红的顶端紧紧笼住，闭上眼当作射在金钟云冰凉的手心。  
金钟云当然不知道这一切，但是当崔始源某天下午大摇大摆地出现在他店里把丝巾系在他手腕上的时候，他知道“下次”已经来了。


End file.
